


Just a Little Bit

by Merfilly



Series: Little Bit Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Kid Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sometimes, the Force is sneaky. It might not be the smartest thing for any of them, but the Force isn't supposed to be ignored, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU to Rebels and the Ahsoka novel. This is about 2 years after Order 66, and Rex has been with Ahsoka.

On Tatooine, a Jedi Master and his ghostly companion were conversing, a lesson on how to preserve the Master's knowledge, once the end came for him. Mid-word, the ghost tapered off, eyes looking outward at something he could feel.

"What is it, Qui-Gon?"

"A most unusual disturbance, one that ripples in the Living Force." Qui-Gon's voice was thoughtful. "It would seem, my dear one, that there is most certainly at least one trained Jedi still alive, still roaming the cosmos and they are very upset."

"I felt nothing." Obi-Wan tried to reach, to feel what his master had.

"You never did grasp the Living Force as well as I did, Obi-Wan. This user… I think they would rival me for understanding of it."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes lit with hope, as only one person he could recall fit that description, and she had only been half-trained then. "If it is who I think it might be, master, then the twins are not our sole hope."

"If, padawan, this disturbance does not mean they have met with a difficult end," Qui-Gon chided. "But, enlighten me?"

"My grand-padawan, Ahsoka, was always able to sense the Living Force as much as she used the Cosmic."

A ghostly eyebrow rose at that. "Anakin's padawan? That may prove interesting for all involved."

+++

Said former Jedi padawan was well on the other side of the galaxy, reeling from the revelation the Force had made clear to her. She opened her eyes from her meditations and looked at the man asleep in the berth of their ship. One part of her wanted to wake him and tell him, but she was wary, with all else that they were dealing with lately. Almost silently, she rose and went to the small medical area. There, she used a scanner.

It almost felt like the Force itself was laughing at her for not trusting in it, when the scanner provided the necessary confirmation of her status.

This was going to take careful planning to handle.

+++

Rex did not tell his brothers. He was, point blank, scared out of his mind. It wasn't supposed to be possible; Togruta hybrids were rare.

The Force, apparently, didn't care. Ahsoka had explained that most hybrids known in the galaxy, like the stabilized Dathomiri race as a whole, were products of midichlorian manipulation. 

He did not tell Wolffe out of certainty that the gruff soldier would spoil the faint joy that was attached to this frightening experience. He did not tell Gregor because that brother would not keep it from Wolffe.

The pair had a million tasks to accomplish, before Fulcrum would need to vanish. Then, the fun would really start.

+++

Asajj Ventress, head of a small but recovering clan of Nightsisters, had not laughed so hard since her true master had been alive. She could not stop, even under the baleful look from both her student and the man she insisted on keeping around. It was actually the first time Ahsoka had brought Rex with her to the hidden clan, which had warned Asajj it was serious indeed.

Yet, knowing why they were there, seeking safety and protection from her, as well as help, because Ahsoka had no idea what to do, had led to her mirth.

Later, she would enact a careful ritual, one to help her be aware of the child. Later, she would bring to bear all the power she had as a clan-mother, to protect the child of her one-time enemy. For now, there was only laughter.

+++

Ahsoka looked at the carefully wrapped bundle in her arms, a tiny smile on her lips and in her eyes. This was nothing she had ever expected. It wasn't even the smartest thing in the world for her to risk. Yet, seeing markings so like her own, on slightly darker skin, was making her feel like maybe there was hope left in the galaxy for herself, not just the ones she helped.

"It's tiny," Rex said, moving to where he could peer over Ahsoka's shoulder at this being that he had helped create, that he would give his last breath for.

"She is," Ahsoka said, shaking her head. "Too soon to tell if she'll have proper montrals, but the lekku buds are there."

"Don't we have to name her?"

"In time, Rexter. For now, she's just our Little Bit." Shili custom was to delay naming for at least a month, to make certain the young one survived and was thriving. As for Rex's people, names had been chosen as expressions of being people, not products.

They could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I generally steer clear of kids for this pairing, but due to having a scene of Little Bit glaring at Grampa Buckethead* in Castle Extra**, I decided to go ahead and write her existence. Thanks to Ilyena_Sylph for helping me hash out the ideas behind her. It felt right to kick off the year with a babyfic, though, given that today is the birthday of one of my kids.
> 
> *Darth Vader  
> **Castle Vader as seen in Rogue One

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Adventure of Buckethead and Little Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192304) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)
  * [Bedtime Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427957) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
